


In The End

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death but it’s pretty PG, F/F, I promise, Sad, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: In the end, River makes one final call.*****Excerpt:”I just wa-“ She cut herself off with a groan as pain tore through her scarred body.“I just wanted to talk.” She managed.”River, what’s going on?” Her voice was filled with concern.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenderqueerSpaceWives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderqueerSpaceWives/gifts).



> Okay, so I googled “fanfic prompts”, and one of them said “Person A is dying, but calls Person B before their time runs out, and pretends they aren’t dying.” (Or smth like that)  
> So that’s what I’m doing.

_Ring-ring-ring. Ring-ring-ring. Ring-ring-ri-_

“Hello?”

”Ooh, a new voice.”

”River? What’s wrong?”

”Nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

She shifted position, hoping the Doctor couldn’t hear her panting as loudly as it seemed.

”No, nothing’s wrong.”

”River, why are you calling?”

”I just wa-“ She cut herself off with a groan as pain tore through her scarred body. 

“I just wanted to talk.” She managed.

”River, **what’s** going on?” Her voice was filled with concern.

”I **just wanted** _to talk_.” She groaned again.

“Okay, fine. Where are you?”

”Earth, London.” It was a blatant lie, and the Doctor could easily trace the call, but admitting where she really was would definitely worry the Doctor.

”When?”

”1988.” It was the first time period that came to mind.

“You can’t be.”

”I already told you.”

“ **I’m** in London. In 1988. River, where _are_ you?” 

The Doctor was met with dead silence.

”River? River, where are you?”

Still nothing.

She attempted contact with a sinking feeling in her throat. 

_Dead_ silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that was so sad, okay?  
> I hope you still enjoyed. If you did, please check out my other Doctor Who stuff, and/or leave a kudos and comment. Thanks!


End file.
